


Magic and Wolves Shouldn't Mix so Well.

by LemonKiwiCandy



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Mage Youngjae, Mage/Werewolf AU, Minor cameos from other members, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Werewolf Daehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonKiwiCandy/pseuds/LemonKiwiCandy
Summary: What happens when a werewolf runs away from his pack and meets a mage? Shenanigans, that's what. Please don't take this story seriously.





	Magic and Wolves Shouldn't Mix so Well.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a minor non-con part in the beginning of the story. Nothing bad happens, someone just gets a little handsy but if you're uncomfortable with that please skip the 3rd paragraph!
> 
> Originally this was going to be a 4 to 5 chapter fic about DaeJae getting together and having a cute relationship, with possible smut but when I started to write, I got bored of the idea. Instead of abandoning it I just powered through it and wrote a crappy plot-less smut fic lol. I wrote this in 3 separate sections, hence the page breaks. This is also my first smut fic so don't expect to much.

Daehyun was tired of his pack trying to hook him up with a mate. It's not that Daehyun didn't want a mate, it’s just no one clicked with him, no one gave him that special feeling. In the beginning he was able to tolerate the clingy omegas, the desperate alphas, or the needy betas but after rejecting all his potential mates within the clan, his pack Alpha demanded he pick someone from an ally pack to strengthen their alliance. Every weekend Daehyun was dragged to a nearby pack and forced to mingle with other werewolves trying too hard to get in his pants.

A few of his pack members were jealous that Daehyun had all these wolves kneeling at his feet begging to be mated, and confronted him about his constant rejections. Daehyun simply replied with “omega heats don't turn me on, alpha ruts turn me off and betas are okay.” As unnatural as it sounded, it was true. Unlike everyone else he wasn't swayed by the smell of omegas in heat, he didn't get submissive or more dominate when he smelled an alpha in rut and betas were only good fucks when his mind was fogged by his own rut.

Daehyun thought he was finally free from picking a mate when his Alpha stopped making him go to other packs, but boy was he wrong. One morning, he awoke to his Alpha straddling his waist and pinning his wrists down. “You’re such a naughty little alpha. Did you reject everyone just to get my attention so you could seduce me. Are you trying to get me all to yourself?” The Alpha leaned down to kiss Daehyun’s neck. Feeling the Alpha’s lips on his neck broke Daehyun out of his frozen state. He mustered up all his strength and shoved his Alpha off him. Without giving the Alpha a chance to recover, Daehyun smacked her across the head with the bedside table lamp, knocking her unconscious. She wasn’t going to be happy when she woke up and Daehyun had, had enough of his pack, he honestly just wanted to be alone. Daehyun packed a travel bag filled with clothes and his most precious belongings, then snuck out of the pack’s territory. 

Daehyun didn't have many options for a new home. He couldn’t go back to his old pack, joining a new pack could end the same way, and living without a pack in the wild is not only dangerous but a deathwish. The only option for any lone wolf was to live with normal humans. It was a scary thought, with all the stories about hunters floating around but it was his only shot. 

Lucky for Daehyun he was able to find human civilization before his pack got to him. It was about a 5 day trip, mostly running in wolf form but here he was, walking down the street, taking in the new sights and smells. Daehyun didn’t know much about humans. The only things he did know was that he would need something called  _ ‘money’ _ , which he got from a  _ ‘job.’  _

Daehyun spent the first few weeks sleeping in alleyways and eating birds he caught in the human  _ ‘park.’  _ So far there weren’t any problems, he was happy living this way. Sure, it wasn’t great but it was better than facing the consequences of his actions. 

**(A/N: This is where I gave up on the plot)**

Daehyun stopped in front of a shop when he saw a ‘HELP WANTED’ sign in the window. He didn’t know what to expect when he walked up to the boy behind the counter.

“What can I get you?” The worker looked young, he had pink hair and an adorable smile.

“I was looking at the ‘help wanted’ sign.”

“Oh! Come with me then, I’ll take you the owner.” The boy lifted up the counter door to let Daehyun through. They walked to the back of the store and up some stairs.

“Hyung! This guy wants a job.”

“Really? Nice!” The owner smiled at Daehyun. “Take a seat.” Daehyun quickly sat down across from the beautiful human in front of him. The man had short black hair, a soft round face, cute pouted lips and eyes that shined brighter than a full moon. Daehyun was completely hypnotized.

“-cuse me…” Daehyun snapped out of trance and both the pink haired boy and the owner laughed.

“I think he has a crush on you, hyung.” 

“Wha-what? No I-I Don’t” Daehyun blushed, looking everywhere but the man in front of him.

“Well that’s too bad. You’re pretty cute.” The owner teased. “I’m Youngjae and this is my apprentice Junhong. We’re mages.”

“I’m Daehyun...What!? Mages?” Daehyun had heard a few stories about other mystical creatures but he had never met any. 

“I’m a werewolf!” Daehyun blurted out for some reason.

Youngjae chuckled at the werewolf. “I know, I have this place charmed.”

“Oh… Sorry?”

“Don’t be. Anyways the job is pretty easy. All you have to do is learn how to make the coffees on the menu and hand out the pastries if they order them. If some asks to pick up an order, have them pay then direct to the side window. You’ll also be on dish duty. Simple enough, right?” Youngjae smiled at the Werewolf.

“Yeah… WAIT! You’re just… Giving me the job? Why?” Daehyun wasn’t expecting to get handed a job so easily. 

“Honestly, you’re hot. People will probably walk in here just to see you, then they’ll have to order something to not look awkward.” Daehyun blushed at the compliment, ignoring the fact he was getting used for his looks.

Daehyun was surprised how simple it was to get the hang of things around the cafe/magic shop. He made a few mistakes his first few days, but he never gave up. The cafe was a relaxing place and the customers were mostly nice and tipped well. 

With his fourth paycheck, Daehyun asked Youngjae out on a something called a ‘ _date’_. Jongup (A demon Junhong accidentally summoned and refused to leave.) told him that it was a human thing. Youngjae said yes before the werewolf even finished asking. Youngjae had left the cafe under the careful watch of a plant spirit named Yongguk and a reaper named Himchan. They went out for breakfast, then spent the whole afternoon messing around the park. Daehyun had turned into his wolf form and chased the wild life until he caught Youngjae 3 birds, 4 squirrels, and a tennis ball. Youngjae told people Daehyun was his pet dog, which lead to everyone at the cafe referring to Daehyun as Youngjae’s pet dog. Daehyun didn’t care because he was allowed to call Youngjae his _‘mate’_ it was a fair trade but he drew the line when Youngjae brought out a black leather collar. 

 

**\---Hello---**

 

Daehyun and Youngjae had been dating for half a year now. After the first few months Youngjae allowed Daehyun to sleep in the same bed as him. It was a reward for all the magical and non-magical customers Daehyun brought in with his natural charm. There were two rules about sharing the bed, Daehyun had to follow at all times. 

  1. No hogging the blankets.
  2. No funny business.



The first rule was easy to follow, he was a werewolf so he didn't get cold easily, unlike Youngjae. The second rule was a bit of a bummer. Daehyun was hoping that sharing a bed also meant Youngjae was ready to take a step into a more sexual relationship but the mage seemed uninterested in sex. It was hard for Daehyun to wake up in the morning with an armful of his sexy mate and morning wood. Once Daehyun had unconsciously rubbed his problem vigorously against Youngjae’s plump bottom. The werewolf found himself being thrown across the room and forced to sleep on the couch again for a week. 

Daehyun was starting suffer some side effects from being denied by his mate. He was starting to get irritated from the sexual frustration but even worse, his inner wolf was starting to question if his mate wanted him. This put Daehyun in a weird state of being grumpy, sad and horny. Youngjae immediately noticed the strange change in his lover’s behavior but chose not to say anything. Youngjae assumed it was a werewolf thing and distanced himself from Daehyun to give the werewolf space to do whatever he needed. This only lead to Daehyun falling deer into a depressed state. Youngjae finally took action when Daehyun started to sleep on the couch again. The mage cornered Daehyun in the kitchen one morning. 

“What’s wrong with you? You’ve been moody for a while now.” Youngjae had his hands on his hips, studying the werewolf for any clues about what was wrong. Daehyun just shrugged his shoulders and continued to grab a box of cereal out of the pantry.

Youngjae was surprised at the cold treatment. He wrapped his arms around Daehyun’s waist, resting his head on the other’s stiff shoulder.

“Please tell me what’s wrong. I’m worried.” Youngjae said, burying his face into Daehyun’s stiff neck. The werewolf naturally relaxed into his mate’s embrace. 

“I’m horny…” Daehyun whispered out loud, a blush started to form around his neck that slowly crept up to his face. Youngjae started to laugh. He had to let go of Daehyun so he could grab his stomach, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. Daehyun stood there stiff as a board and started a staring contest with the floor. Youngjae calmed down after a few minutes. He wiped his eyes before embracing Daehyun from behind again. Youngjae whispered lowly into Daehyun’s ear, “Why didn’t you say so?” slowly rubbing a hand over his lover’s abdomen. 

“That morning you threw me out of bed obviously meant you weren’t interested.” Daehyun whimpered, he couldn’t suppress the coiling feeling in his stomach. Youngjae chuckled at his trembling boyfriend. 

“There’s a difference between asking and sexually harassing someone when they sleep. If you had asked I would have said yes.” Youngjae began to kiss Daehyun’s neck as he moved his left hand down to rub Daehyun’s growing bulge through his shorts, while the right hand went under his shirt to play with Daehyun’s right nipple, hardening from the attention. Daehyun bit his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning. The werewolf couldn’t stop himself from grinding his ass back against his mate’s clothed manhood, oddly satisfied when he felt the hard bulge in Youngjae’s sweats. 

“H-how was  _ I _ su-supposed to know th- _ at _ …” Daehyun panted out, taking a few deep breaths before continuing. “I-I honestly th-thought you weren’t sexually  _ active _ .” Somewhere in his sex fogged mind, Daehyun questioned why he was being so submissive. Daehyun was an alpha for pete’s sake, he should be dominating his mate right now. Daehyun was startled out of his thoughts, when Youngjae stopped everything and stepped a few feet back. Daehyun quickly turned around to face his smirking mate.

“Why’d you stop.” Daehyun had meant for it to sound like a demand but it came out like a desperate whimper. 

“Well first, I wanted to apologize for ignoring your needs and for being sexually oblivious.” Daehyun was quick to tell his mate he didn't need to apologized but was cut off by Youngjae putting a finger to his lips, shushing him. Youngjae leaned in closely to whisper into Daehyun’s ear. “Secondly, follow me. We’re about to have some fun.” Youngjae leaned back so Daehyun could see his predatory gaze. Daehyun swallowed harshly before nodding his head. Youngjae turned on his heel and Daehyun stumbled behind him. The mage lead them to a door Daehyun never noticed before. When they stepped inside Daehyun took a moment to admire the room. It was lit by floating multi-colored lights, the carpet was plush and there was a large bed in the middle of the room. 

Youngjae pulled Daehyun to the bed’s side, before pulling him into a heated kiss, probing at Daehyun’s bottom lip with his tongue, asking for entrance. Daehyun opened his mouth and the two took turns exploring each others mouth. After a while Youngjae pulled aways from their first official makeout session to place both his hands on Daehyun’s shoulders, pushing him onto his knees. Daehyun immediately nuzzled his face into Youngjae’s crotch but whimpered when Youngjae pulled him away by lightly tugging on his hair, forcing Daehyun to look up into his mate’s eyes. Youngjae couldn’t help but enjoy his lover’s lustful face and desperate whining. 

Youngjae had been surprised by Daehyun’s submissive nature. He had expected Daehyun to go full dominate alpha on him, like the books said but here his werewolf  was letting himself be manhandled by the mage. Youngjae smirked down at his blushing lover, idea’s forming in his head but those could wait for later, right now he wanted to hear his pet beg. “You know I realized something.” Daehyun let out another whimper. “You still haven’t asked for anything. How am I supposed to know what you want.” Youngjae cupped Daehyun’s cheek, softly stroking it with his thump.

“Please babe. I need you so much. I want, no, I need your cock. Let me please you.” Youngjae quieted Daehyun’s rambling by pressing the werewolf’s face back into his crotch. Who was he to deny his lover. Daehyun starting to mouth at Youngjae’s clothed bulge, switching between licking the shaft and sucking on the head. The werewolf looked up at his mate, watching the mage throw his head back in pleasure. Daehyun moved his head back so he could pull Youngjae’s sweats down. He licked his lips when Youngjae’s erection spring up, finally free from its confinement. Youngjae took this moment to remove his shirt, before tugging off his lover’s shirt as well, admiring the werewolf’s golden body. Daehyun whimpered at Youngjae, who smiled and pressed the tip of his dick onto his lips. Daehyun happily parted his lips to sucked on the tip while running his tongue over the slit. Youngjae hissed at the sudden pleasure, tugging lightly on Daehyun’s hair, causing the werewolf to moan around his mate’s cock, sending more pleasure up Youngjae’s spin. Daehyun lightly tapped on the mage’s hip to get his attention. They locked eyes and Daehyun slowly took all of Youngjae into his mouth, taking a moment to enjoy the heavy cock on his tongue. Youngjae tightened his hold on the other’s hair, slowing pulling him off his cock mid way before pushing his head back down. The mage watched his lover’s face as he began to thrust in and out of his mouth, looking for any signs of discomfort. The wet velvety walls felt like heaven and Youngjae couldn’t get enough. Daehyun whined when Youngjae forced him off his cock but quickly stopped when Youngjae told him to lay down on the bed. Daehyun flopped down onto the comfortable bed. Youngjae chuckled at his lover before pulling off Daehyun’s shorts and joining him on the bed.

“Sit up against the headboard.” Daehyun did as he was told and opened his legs wider when Youngjae settled between them. 

“Daehyun, can I fuck you?” Youngjae didn’t beat around the bush as he popped open the lube bottle. A nervous pit started to form in Daehyun’s stomach. He let one alpha fuck him once before and regretted it the moment the other werewolf’s dick entered him. But maybe this time it would be different, he trusted Youngjae. Daehyun nodded his head at Youngjae. 

“Words love.” 

“Yes.”

“Tell me if it hurts or if you change your mind.”

“Okay.”

Youngjae grabbed a bottle of lube from god knows where. He poured the lube onto his fingers, making sure to coat them heavily. From the few books he found about werewolf…  _ mating(sex) _ , only a few alpha’s could receive anal. Youngjae pushed the tip of his pointer finger in, slowly working in the rest of his finger. After a few minutes of trying to work Daehyun open with one finger, Youngjae pulled his finger out, noticing Daehyun’s discomfort.

“I told you to tell me if you didn’t like it.”

“No you said If it  _ hurts  _ or I  _ change my mind _ ” Daehyun pouted at his mate.

“Well _ I _ change my mind, let’s try something else.” Youngjae moved up so he could give Daehyun another heated kiss.

Once they pulled apart for air, Daehyun bit his bottom lip before softly apologizing for disappointing Youngjae.

“You didn’t disappoint me at all. I just wanted to test something. I wasn’t even planning on anything more than fingering your cute bum.” Youngjae giggled. He grabbed Daehyun’s face with both hands and started to place butterfly kisses all over his face. The last kiss ended up on the lips which led to another passionate kiss, as Youngjae wrapped his arms around Daehyun’s neck. When they parted for air, Youngjae rested his forehead against Daehyun’s before smirking again.

“This next part will determine if we continue or not. You better not disappoint me.” Daehyun looked at Youngjae with wide desperate eyes. The mage pulled away from the werewolf. Daehyun was about to protest but was met with a face full of Youngjae’s ass.

“Are you ready for your test?” Youngjae asked as he pressed his bottom into his lover’s face, as he began to suck on Daehyun’s shaft. Daehyun let out a deep growl, eyes flashing red before returning to brown. He harshly slapped both of Youngjae’s cheeks before pulling them apart to lapping at his entrance. Youngjae moaned loudly around Daehyun’s cock. The rough treatment was definitely turning him on.

Youngjae tried his best to blow Daehyun but he was distracted by the tongue pushing past his entrance and the hands groping his bottom. Daehyun smirked at his mate before he thrusted his hip up, making Youngjae gag on his large cock. Youngjae lifted his head to glare at his lover but moaned when he received another slap on his right cheek. Youngjae decided to let the werewolf off the hook this time, but he made sure to hold his hips down before returning to sucking on the twitching dick in front of him.

Youngjae jumped a bit when he felt wet cold fingers probing at his entrance.  _ When did Daehyun grab the lube?  _ Youngjae thought when Daehyun starting thrusting a finger in and out of Youngjae’s entrance. Daehyun got of to three fingers before he started to thrust them in deeper. He was looking for that magic bundle of nerves that would have his mate seeing stars and begging for more. Daehyun knew he found it when Youngjae threw his head back, letting go of his cock with a loud wet pop. The werewolf stopped thrusting his fingers to harshly massage his mate’s prostate. Youngjae buried his head into his lover’s hip, moaning loudly. 

Daehyun smirked and removed his fingers, enjoying his mate’s desperate whimpers as his entrance opened and closed around nothing. Daehyun tried to move Youngjae onto his back but his mate had other plans. The werewolf found himself on his back with his mate straddling his waist. Youngjae smirked down at him before grabbing his cock and positioning it at his entrance. Daehyun panicked and grabbed Youngjae’s hips stopping him from going down on his cock. “Lube!” Youngjae blushed with embarrassment as he pour some lube on his hand to coat Daehyun’s cock. They both moaned when Daehyun finally entered into Youngjae. 

When Youngjae bottomed out, he leaned down to kiss Daehyun as he adjusted to Daehyun’s size. He had never felt so full before. Slowly Youngjae began to lift his hips before going back down, lightly grinding his hips. Daehyun held loosely onto Youngjae’s hips, watching his mate with hooded eyes. Youngjae placed his hands on Daehyun’s chest and started to pick up the pace, bouncing on Daehyun’s cock like he was made for it. Daehyun couldn’t hold back anymore, he started thrusting his hips upwards going deeper into Youngjae, hitting his prostate with each thrust. 

“Dae- harder… F-faster.” Youngjae whimpered out, causing Daehyun to growl before he switched their position. Now he was on top and his cute mate was trembling beneath him. After a few thrusts Daehyun pulled out to flip Youngjae over and lift his hips up. Daehyun sat back on his heels to enjoy the view. His mate was faced down on the bed, knees spread apart, hips up in the air, and his abused hole leaking lube and pre-cum, begging to be filled again. Youngjae let a whimper and shaked his hips to hopefully bring his lover back. Daehyun obeyed his mate’s silent wish. He grabbed Youngjae’s hips before thrusting roughly back inside. Daehyun waited there, balls deep inside his mate.

“Dae… Please.” Youngjae begged, turning Daehyun on even more.

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me already!” Daehyun smirked at his mate, slowly moving his hips building up speed again. Youngjae cried out a mixture of “Harder” “Faster” and “Daehyun” as his lover met every single request, fucking him harshly into the bed. The hands on his hips were definitely going to bruise. Daehyun let go of his mate’s hips in order to lean over Youngjae’s body, placing his hands over his mate’s to intertwine their fingers. He made sure to bite and kiss Youngjae’s neck, leaving even more marks on his body. “D-dae… cum-cumming” Youngjae was at his limit, one last thrust against his prostate had pushed him over the edge. Daehyun grunted when his mate’s walls clenched around his cock, pushing him to climax deep inside Youngjae. He shallowly thrusted into Youngjae, riding out both their orgasms. Daehyun pulled out to sit back on his heels. He watched as his cum spilled out his mate’s twitching entrance, down his trembling thighs. Without thinking Daehyun leaned forward to lick up the spilled come before eating out his mate’s ass, collecting his cum in his mouth. Youngjae moaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain, he was over sensitive from his orgasm. Daehyun flipped Youngjae over onto his back before climbing over him. If Youngjae wasn’t so tired he probably would have been turned on at the sight of his lover’s chin covered in lube and cum but also pissed at him from making him lay down in his own cum. What Youngjae wasn’t expecting was a mouth full of his lover’s ass cum when Daehyun kissed him. Youngjae shoved Daehyun out of the way and sat up, spitting up the ass cum onto his chest and stomach.

“Daehyun what the actual fuck.” Daehyun was too far gone into his instincts to notice Youngjae’s displeasure and simply nuzzled into his mate’s sweaty neck, smearing the mouth ass cun into Youngjae’s skin, marking him with his scent. Youngjae sighed and gently pulled Daehyun’s face away from his neck to look him in the eyes.

“Daehyun, come back to me love.” With a few more gentle words, Daehyun’s eyes started to clear up and returned to his mate. 

“Sorry, I don’t know what came over me.” Daehyun said sheepishly as he carried Youngjae to the connected bathroom, setting his mate down gently on the closed toilet seat so he could fill the bathtub with hot water. 

“Next time you try to feed me your gross ass cum I’ll smite you into next week and we’ll never have sex again.” Youngjae grumbled as he performed a quick cleaning spell on the both of them. Daehyun laughed as he helped Youngjae into the bathtub, making sure his mate was comfortable resting against his chest. After a few minutes of relaxing Youngjae started to fidget in Daehyun’s lap.

“Is something wrong?” Daehyun asked worried his mate was hurt.

“Yeah something’s wrong.” Youngjae pouted as he turned around so he was facing Daehyun. He leaned down and began to kiss his lover’s neck before biting him harshly on the shoulder. Daehyun leaned his neck to the side to give his mate more room to mark him. Once Youngjae was satisfied with his work, they got out of the tub to dry off and apply a healing solution to Youngjae’s entrance, you can never be too safe. 

Daehyun carried Youngjae to their normal room and helped him dress. Youngjae wore boxers and one of Daehyun’s baggy shirts, while Daehyun himself skipped out on the shirt and just wore boxers.

“Remember, no funny business in bed.” Youngjae muttered sleepy, snuggling close to Daehyun, who smiled in return. They both fell asleep relatively fast that night.

The couple woke up to a loud crash coming from the kitchen.

“How much do you want to bet it was Junhong.” Youngjae said in his rough morning voice.

“Nothing, You’re probably right.” Daehyun kissed his mate’s forehead.

“Smart dog.” Youngjae pulled Daehyun into a simple kiss.

“GUYS I DIDN'T MEAN TO BREAK THE PLATE!” Junhong slammed the door open and jumping onto the bed. Jongup was quick to follow his ‘master’ and jumped onto the bed as well.

“Hurry up, breakfast is ready.” Himchan yelled from downstairs. This had Junhong, Jongup and Daehyun bolting down the stairs. Youngjae chuckled to himself, slowly making his way downstairs to join everyone. This was nice, he decided.

 

**\---Hello again---**

 

Youngjae thought he was well read on everything related to werewolves but he didn’t know what was wrong with Daehyun. He thought it might of been another sexual thing but his mate was avoiding him whenever he came near the werewolf. Daehyun had even started to sleep on the couch again. Youngjae was tired of sleeping alone and cold without his personal wolf-heater. Youngjae once again found himself cornering Daehyun in the kitchen.

“You better tell me what’s wrong before I eat all your cheesecake.” Youngjae trapped Daehyun between the sink and himself.

“Youngjae please, you can’t be close to me right now. I don’t know what I might do to you.” Daehyun was looking at the ground, his hair covering his eyes but Youngjae could tell his lover was in a lot of pain.

“Why can’t you be near me, love?” Youngjae asked concerned, reaching out to comfort Daehyun but his hand was slapped away. That hurt the mage’s feeling more then his hand, the werewolf had never refused his touch before.

“I’m going through my rut.” Youngjae recognized the word but couldn’t remember what it was. It wasn’t until Daehyun started to pant when Youngjae remembered what a rut was.

“Oh, Daehyun. Why didn’t you tell me, I would have helped you.”

“I didn’t want to freak you out.” Youngjae laughed softly at his lover. Of course Daehyun would put Youngjae above his own needs. The mage pulled the werewolf into a kiss. Daehyun froze for a second but responded to the kiss, quickly shoving his tongue into his mate’s mouth as he wrapped his arms around Youngjae’s waist to grope his butt, pulling his mate closer to dry hump his thigh. Youngjae broke the intense kiss, spit still connecting their lips.

“Let’s take this to the room, pet.” That was all Youngjae had to say. Daehyun growled as he lifted Youngjae up, who wrapped his legs around Daehyun’s waist and his arms around his neck. They made out while Daehyun rushed them to the room, throwing Youngjae on the bed before climbing on top of him.

“Ah-ah, you know the rules.” Youngjae smirk, when Daehyun whined. The mage pulled out a black leather collar with dog tags connected to it. Daehyun let his mate put the collar around his neck, dog tags jingling.

“Okay, clothes off now.” Daehyun eagerly took off his clothes before helping Youngjae out of his. Daehyun wasted no time on marking Youngjae’s neck and chest, making sure to take time to play with his mate’s sensitive nipples. He sucked and bit one, while he rubbed, flicked and pulled on the other, switching to give both hard nubs the same amount of treatment. Once Daehyun was satisfied with his marks and Youngjae’s nipples were a nice shade of red, he moved down his mate’s body with a trail of kisses, passing his manhood and going straight to marking his thighs. 

“Daehyun, up.” The werewolf looked up at his mate with lust blown eyes. Youngjae made his lover lay down on his back. Daehyun wanted to protest but Youngjae simply smirked down at him as he straddled Daehyun’s chest.   
“Wanna be a good boy and let me sit on your face.” Daehyun nodded his head so fast. Youngjae moved his legs on either side of Daehyun’s head, holding onto the headboard for balance. The mage slowly lowered himself onto the werewolf’s awaiting mouth. Daehyun instantly stuck his tongue out and began assaulting Youngjae’s entrance. If this was any other day Daehyun would have taken his time to tease Youngjae until he was begging but the rut fogged his mind to much. All the werewolf could think about was knotting his mate and finally claiming the mage for himself. Daehyun heard the cap of the lube bottle being opened and stuck out his hand, waiting for lube to be drizzled on. He moved his lube covered fingers to slowly finger Youngjae open. 

Youngjae finally moved off  of Daehyun’s face and fingers when he felt ready. He got onto his knees, then leaned down face first into the bed. Looking over his shoulder as he spread his cheeks with his hands, exposing his entrance to Daehyun. The werewolf grabbed his mate’s hips and slowly penetrated his entrance, enjoying the feeling of his mate stretching around him. Youngjae moaned loudly while Daehyun grunted.

“Dae, Move.” He didn't need to be told twice. Daehyun pulled out all the way to the tip before slamming back in. He repeated this action until his mate was begging him to go faster. On command, Daehyun sped up, thrusting into Youngjae as fast and hard as he could. Too soon he felt his mate cumming, clenching around his cock. Daehyun bit down on Youngjae’s shoulder as the knot started to form at the base. Daehyun continued to slowly rock his hips into Youngjae until the knot tied them together. 

The feeling was weird in Youngjae’s ass, this had never happened before. Confused on why Daehyun wasn’t pulling out and the weird full feeling, he finally said his first coherent thing in a while.

“Daehyun what is that.”

“My knot.”

“Your what?”

“My knot…”

“...Did you tie rope around your dick?”

“What? No, it’s like a wolf thing. I thought you knew what it was!”

“Nah, I know what ruts are but I have never heard of a ‘knot’” 

“Oh well… it’s when my dick swells at the base and it locks us together.”

“Forever?”

“No, around 15 to 20 minutes.”

“Oh… That’s cool… I guess.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” 

Daehyun was nice enough to move them onto their sides. Youngjae wasn’t going to lie, it was weird that he could feel every spurt of cum that came out of Daehyun’s dick. The werewolf laughed at his mate’s statement and nuzzled his face into his mate’s neck. When the swelling finally went down, Youngjae embraced his freedom by getting a drink of water, not caring if he left an ass cum trail on the floor. Daehyun followed close behind, not wanting to leave his mate’s side. Seeing his reflection in a mirror, Himchan keeps in the kitchen for some reason, Youngjae noticed the nasty bite Daehyun left on his shoulder.

“Daehyun why’d you bite me so hard?” Youngjae took a closer look before grabbing a healing solution.

“No! Don’t heal it! You’re mine!” Daehyun snacthed the healing solution from Youngjae, dumping it into the sink. 

“Is this another werewolf thing.” Daehyun nodded his head, looking at Youngjae with wide puppy eyes. “Can we at least clean it. I’d hate to die from an infection.” 

“Of course!” Daehyun grabbed Youngjae’s hand and took him to the bathroom to clean up the wound and themselves.

“Shouldn’t you still be horny?” Youngjae asked, hissing when Daehyun lightly dabbed disinfectant onto the mating bite.

“Nah, Ruts always end early if the alpha claims a mate. I don’t know why.”

“Huh, that’s weird.”

They make their way towards the normal bedroom, both of them tired from the intense rut sex. 

“I don’t know how I’m going to handle your full ruts.” Youngjae whispers as he buries his face into Daehyun’s hair, wrapping his arms around his lover’s waist.

“We can think of something later. Sleep now. Cheesecake later.” Daehyun sleepily says before yawning, nuzzling his face into Youngjae’s neck.

Before they both fall asleep, they could hear the front door open and the sound of footsteps going through the house.

“What’s this white stuff on the floor?” Junhong yelled at the others. Jongup uncharacteristically screams, then the sound of the dragging and the front door slamming shut could be heard. The couple laughs for a solid minute before they both pass out.


End file.
